Super Nexus Championship
by Lavenian
Summary: Come one, come all! to the greatest battle of the century, video game characters from every and all walks of life come and do battle in the greatest tournament ever!


Super Nexus Championship

Prologue:

The Tournament Begins

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

A young kid was in his room, doing what all youngsters of his age would do; play video games in his spare time. Suddenly, his mom called for him downstairs, saying there's a surprise.

When he got down, everything was a little dark (It was nighttime) and when he reached for and turned the light on… "Surprise!" and saw his mom and dad shout out in surprise, "Happy birthday, Dustin!" they shouted, "Mom, Dad!" Dustin said, in surprise about his birthday.

Later…

After the party, "Thanks mom, thanks dad, you're the best." Said Dustin, "No problem son." His father said, "Speaking of the best, we got something for you Dustin dear." His mom said, "Really?" Dustin said, feeling somewhat excited, "Yes, it's something you've always wanted." Dustin's mom said, Dustin didn't say a word, but found it harder to contain his excitement, "Ready, here it is!" his father brought out a large green birthday gift with yellow ribbons, Dustin immediately tore it open and found, "I don't believe it… it's a Playstation 360 Revolution!" he shrieked in delight. "We knew you'd like it." His mom said, "… and we know you'll make good with it." His father added.

Back in his room, Dustin carefully assembled the PS360R for his gaming fun. "OK it's almost ready; first I gotta sift through these booklets. Let's see, an instruction manual, disclaimer, a warning, another instruction manual in Spanish…" 5 minutes later, after glancing over fifty instruction manuals, warnings and disclaimers, he was ready, "The best feature about this console is it's ability to play several games in one, over twenty or so, according to manual 37." He then inserted a couple of games here and there, and turned it on.

However, the console seemingly short-circuited, Dustin suddenly felt a pang of disappointment, however, as he lamented over the short-circuiting, the screen suddenly went alive again, at the same time, a strange home-movie played on the screen, "What the…" Dustin remarked as the strange video continued to play…

Zhuge Liang, grand strategist of Shu, stood atop the announcer's platform, ready to speak out towards the loud and excited crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! To the Super Nexus Championship Tournament, where the greatest warriors of far and wide gather together to partake in the greatest battle ever; where honor, strength and determination determine the victor of this tournament. It is without further ado, I wish good luck to all competitors, and for the crowd, I bid you welcome once again, and do enjoy yourselves."

After that, a small turtle on a wheel chair came strolling onto the announcer's platform, Bentley the Turtle, came and made another announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with pleasure that I, Bentley, referee and tournament organizer, will be in charge of organizing this year's tournament. Now, to get things started, the rules are simple:

Rule 1: All battles shall be one-on-one

Rule 2: There will be 20 competitors, the tournament will consist of 10 battles; each with two participants fighting in one round against their opponent.

Rule 3: Strictly no kaiju, gundams, ES's, evangelions, zords or any other mecha that provides an advantage against an opponent, we expect fair play from all competitors.

That said and done…

Let us meet this year's tournament competitors:

Megaman X (Megaman X)

KOS-MOS (Xenosaga)

Musashi (Musashi Samurai Legends)

Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry)

Samus Aran (Metroid)

Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid)

Gaignun Jr. (Xenosaga)

Murray the Hippo (Sly Cooper)

Chris Jacobs (Mercenaries)

Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid)

Senel Coolidge (Tales of Legendia)

Ryu Hoshi (Street Fighter)

Jin Kazama (Tekken)

Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul Calibur)

Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII)

Gandrake (Musashi Samurai Legends)

Mitsuhide Akechi (Samurai Warriors)

Ephraim (Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones)

Yukimura Sanada (Samurai Warriors)

Potemkin (Guilty Gear)

As Bentley read the names of each combatant, they all appeared on the arena elevated from the ground.

"And now for the match-ups."

Megaman X

vs

Chris Jacobs

Mitsuhide Akechi

vs

Musashi

Gandrake

vs

Siegfried

Murray

vs

Potemkin

KOS-MOS

vs

Samus Aran

Ephraim

vs

Yukimura

Ocelot

vs

Gaignun Jr.

Solid Snake

vs

Jin Kazama

Senel

vs

Ryu

Dante

vs

Cloud

"These are the competitors for the Tournament, the battle will begin shortly; so all competitors please prepare for the fight."

With that, every competitor headed back for their rooms and cabins, waiting for the competition to begin…

A/N: Alright now, this fanfic will purely be fan-driven, each review must contain a vote for ten of the twenty combatants when the round starts. For now, I need votes for which characters will win the first round, if a character receives more votes than his/her opponent, that character will win against his said opponent, while the latter is permanently dropped from the tournament. Keep in mind though, that when someone loses a round, there will be no second chances for that character, no matter how much you plead, rules are rules, and this is, of course, a tournament.


End file.
